Haramu
by SabreToothOrangePop
Summary: She had waited and then waited again so many times, but her moment had never come. Now she has the chance to make a difference, but will it necessarily be for the best? Rated M for future chapters ;D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Welcome to my new story! I'm glad you're actually reading this! So, I plan to make this an eventual Claire/Wesker fic, because I luffs them so much3 Anyhoo, it's only 13 days to my English and Maths prelims, so updates will be slow. Yes slower than already… So anyways, read on…

**Summary:** She had waited and then waited again so many times, but her moment had never come. Now she has the chance to make a difference, but will it necessarily be for the best?

**Pairing(s):** Claire/Wesker, Slight-Claire/Leon, Chris/Jill, Sheva/Josh

**Timeline:** 2 Years Post Kijuju/RE5

**Rating: **M (language, violence and future chapter stuffs :P)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Resident Evil, if I did Claire and Wesker would have hooked up a loong time ago!

"Love is like a wild rose, beautiful and calm, but willing to draw blood in its defence…"-**Unknown**

**Haramu**

She jogged down the darkened hallway, sub-consciously checking for her gun and S.T.A.R.S knife on her hip holster. When she rounded the next corner, she came face to face with a large doorway. _Exactly what I'm looking for. _She thought as she headed towards a small control planner on her left. A small red light was glowing on the panel, and every time she entered the wrong combination, it would turn orange for a couple of seconds. After four unsuccessful tries, she entered the right sequence, the small light turned green and she was allowed access through the doorway.

As the door began to open, she began to hear the voices of the people in the inter-connecting room, and she felt her heartbeat pick up a little. _Now's not the time to get excited. You have a job to do. You're going to finish this once and for all. _She took a deep breath and stepped into the room just as the others were leaving, through another door at the other end of the room.

"You're not welcome here." She whirled round to see exactly who she was looking for. He stood at the doorway from which she had came, blocking her escape route. She also noted that he was armed, his knife and a handgun.

"Where are the samples?" She enquired, resting her hand on the handle of her knife. He mimicked the movement, except his hand rested on his gun. She stared him down, their eyes searching each others for any signs of remorse at the moves each had made. There was none.

The next few seconds flew by. She drew her knife and ran at him, and he drew his gun and fired. She got to his position and slashed at his arms, attempting to incapacitate him. It seemed he had the same idea, always aiming at her legs or arms. What happened next was inevitable. The rage took her over. She felt the familiar fire burn through her veins, go through every limb and back again, and in a matter of seconds she had him pinned beneath her on the ground. As she raised the knife above her head, she saw his life before her eyes, all those moments that passed between them, every time he'd took her side even when she was wrong, all the secrets they'd kept, the times they'd fought beside one another, the grievances they shared. But none of it mattered.

There was no hesitation as she plunged the knife through his chest, killing him instantly. She had told him before, she'd fight anyone who ever stopped her from doing what was right. As the rage dissipated, she began to return to herself again. And it wasn't pleasant. He lay beneath her and it immediately hit her what had unfolded in the presence of her rage. The blood was, quit literally, on her hands. The thick red substance was dotted all the way up her arms and torso, and her own trickled from where he had burst her lip. She broke down, right there, beside him. Her body was shaking immensely as she sobbed into her hands, kneeling on the cold floor.

"No, it wasn't meant to happen this way… WHY DID THIS HAPPEN?" She heard the click of the gun and she bowed her head down and stood up. She turned around, and raised her arms up, so they were straight out at each side, "Shoot me." She encouraged the attacker further, by stepping forward, out of the shadows, revealing her identity.

"Not you. How-Who-What have you become?" The attacker lowered the weapon and their eyes, only to discover the dead body. The murderer looked apologetic, then fled through the door.

She ran down the corridor from which she had came, unable to get the ghastly images to abandon her fragile mind. She fled through the front doors into the parking lot, clambered into the car, and set off to find him.

He would be proud of her. That much was certain.

**A/N: Muahaha**haha. Well that was difficult to write without mentioning _any _ names… but if someone guesses who each person is, I has cookies XD I'm excited about this story, it's just feeling… lucky ;D If I gets 10 reviews, I'll have the next chappie up by tomorrow or Monday night. How's that for a good deal, eh? Well until next time… Tata! ;)3


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well**, glad you liked the first one guys ;D There will be names in this chappie, imma not leaving yous guessin forevaar. Well done to Saiyasha Misamurai for guessing the correct characters, I give you cookie ;) and 'Haramu' means 'Forbidden' in Swahili Thanks for the reviews and favs, I really appreciate it, it gives me motivation! Anyway, on with the story…

**Summary:** She had waited and then waited again so many times, but her moment had never come. Now she has the chance to make a difference, but will it necessarily be for the best?

**Pairing(s):** Claire/Wesker, Slight-Claire/Leon, Chris/Jill, Sheva/Josh

**Timeline:** 2 Years Post Kijuju/RE5

**Rating: **M (language, violence and future chapter stuffs :P)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Resident Evil, if I did Claire and Wesker would have hooked up a loong time ago!

* * *

"Love is like a wild rose, beautiful and calm, but willing to draw blood in its defence…"-**Unknown**

**

* * *

Haramu**

**Chapter 2- Back to the beginning.**

Washington-2011

* * *

Claire detested weddings. She only came for Chris and Jill, otherwise she would have made some lame excuse. After Kijuju, terrorists and bio-weapons gradually dissipated, and Claire's whole world calmed down. Terrasave sent her to Africa to help the cleanup process, and there she met up with Chris and Co. He told her the look on her face when she saw Jill was priceless. Claire had nearly knocked her over when she crashed into her and hugged her. Jill was like the big sister Claire never had. And she meant a lot to Chris too.

A year after they'd returned home to America, Chris finally plucked up the courage to propose to Jill. Claire recalled her exact words in response to be 'At Long Last.' Another year later and here Claire was, donned in a floor-length purple dress, hair down, makeup on, the works. She sighed and headed out of the lavish restrooms to rejoin the party. The group was mostly made up of friends, and a few distant cousins here and there. Chris and Claire didn't really have much family left, neither did Jill. Her closest relation here was her father, and that was about it.

As soon as Claire arrived back in the ballroom, she saw a familiar blonde hurrying over to her. She realised she hadn't talked to Leon since before the Wedding Ceremony, and she began to walk towards him.

"Well hello there Mr Kennedy. Don't you look smart this evening," Claire had never seen him in a suit before, so this immediately became the perfect time to start teasing him.

"You look exquisite yourself Miss Redfield," Leon answered. Claire blushed, but the makeup and lighting hid it. He held out a hand and she took it as they headed towards the dance floor. Leon moved his hand to her waist as they slid gracefully around the floor. His eyes sparkled as she gazed into them. In her peripheral vision, she could see Chris laughing at her, and then Jill scolding him for doing so. Claire laughed at the sight, and Leon looked momentarily confused. She explained the scene and he let out a low chuckle. Suddenly Claire found her head resting on Leon's chest, hearing his heart pick up a little. He rested his chin on top of her head and sighed.

After a short time, the song ended and Claire and Leon made their way to the refreshments table. There was a large spread of finger food, a small buffet and a mini-bar. She went to the mini-bar, got a glass of champagne and headed over to the main table.

* * *

He briskly left the conference suite to return to his room. The meeting wasn't as bad as the last one, but there was still no promising results from any of the tests. He ran a hand through his hair, and leaned against the wall as he waited for the elevator.

The lobby was busy, people loitered around the doorway, perhaps waiting for taxis. He heard a loud chorus of laughter and some clapping from a room to his left. The uproar piqued his interest and he walked over to the source.

Wesker was never one to be nosy, but in this case it had a lucky distraction. There was a small sign outside the doors stating, _Welcome, Mr and Mrs Redfield!_

Wesker smirked and headed closer to the doors, standing out of view of any guests. He peered inside and saw a large group of people standing near the centre of the dance floor. He recognised a few faces, faces that would be forever seared into his mind. However, he didn't focus on them.

Claire Redfield was sitting near the far end of the room, staring into the empty space in front of her. He stared as she frowned, then her expression softened and a small tear escaped. She quickly snapped out of the daydream and started walking towards the restrooms. Of course, what didn't occur to Wesker, was just how close by the restrooms were.

* * *

Before anybody could see, Claire quickly wiped away the tear from her right cheek, and headed to the restrooms. She lifted her dress a little, so that she wouldn't trip up on her way there. Claire had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, something she'd felt before, it was inevitable something bad was about to happen. She took a deep breath to calm herself and continued walking to the restroom.

_Something doesn't feel right,_ she thought. She had a feeling that someone's eyes were on her, so she whipped her head to the right. Her suspicions were confirmed.

Albert Wesker stood at the doorway, in all his glory. No words could describe what Claire was feeling. She saw his stupid little smirks, so she stormed up to him, and all hell broke loose.

**

* * *

A/N: **Sorry if this wasn't up to expectations :S im not really motivated blame the snow. Its 14 inches here.

I think all my energy is in my vids I just joined a new studio, then had a Christmas vid, and birthdays, including my own, and prelims that I might not be able to do soo im elsewhere just now :\ R&R to keep my spirits up pleases

Ktnkxbaii ;D

**Playlist;3- ULTRAnumb**-Blue Stahli

Shattered-Trading Yesterday

Your Betrayal-Bullet For My Valentine

Skin and Bones-Romance On A Rocketship

Pretty Girl-Sugarcult

Many Of Horror-Biffy Clyro

That Golden Rule-Biffy Clyro

Just A Little Girl-Trading Yesterday

Survive-Gabrielle

Here In Your Arms-HelloGoodbye

My Skin-Natalie Merchant

Heart Vacancy-The Wanted

Shine A Light-McFly


End file.
